


Underneath the Table

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hogwarts Library, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy is sick of being ignored. To gain Hermione's attention, she crawls under the table to eat her out.





	Underneath the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by Sugareey, who asked for public cunnilingus in the Hogwarts library. Thanks for the awesome prompt!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Pansy didn’t like to be ignored. She didn’t like coming _second_ , and it frustrated her that Granger seemed to put everything before her. 

They’d been dating for the better part of eighth year, and most of the students had come to accept the weird Gryffindor and Slytherin pair, but Granger was still obsessed with her work and Pansy was still given to bratty boredom. 

It was a Tuesday night and they were in the busy library. Students dotted the wobbly tables, sighing as they flipped through heavy ancient books.

“Studying again, Granger?”

Granger narrowed her eyes. “We’re dating. You need to call me Hermione.”

Pansy sat down at the table. “And you need to actually make time for me. Didn’t you promise that we’d spend tonight in your bed?”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Really I am, but this Defence essay is due tomorrow and I’ve never been particularly good in this class.” She took a deep breath. “This is my last year. Every mark matters. I need to _impress_ the Ministry.”

“You helped win the bloody war! There’s nothing you can do to be more impressive.”

Granger raised her chin. “I can be the top of our year. That would be a good start.”

“You are so _infuriating_.”

“I thought you liked my personality,” Granger said, her eyes back on the book.

Pansy glowered. She worked her mouth, thinking, trying to tame her anger. She fancied Granger, she really did, but she was sick of being ignored. 

Granger looked adorable today. Her hair was in a crazy bun, curls framing her face. Pansy wanted her. She wanted to taste her.

Pansy dropped to her knees. She was under the table before Granger spoke.

“What are you doing?” Granger sounded annoyed.

The table had thick medieval legs that obscured Pansy from view. She crawled between Granger’s thighs.

“Get up,” Granger hissed.

“No,” Pansy said, huffing a laugh. She opened her mouth to Granger’s bare thigh. It had been a few days since Granger had shaved, and her light stubble felt nice against her lips. She thought about the stubble on her cunt. 

It was obvious that Granger wanted to kiss her. A lot. She wanted Pansy between her legs, kissing her warm stomach. She wanted all five of her fingers, slipping inside, making her squirm. She wanted a lot from Pansy, but she never seemed to have the _time_.

Pansy would give her it. She’d give her all of it, but in public. 

“Get up!” Granger said. “Harry’s coming over!”

 _Perfect_ , Pansy thought, and pressed her mouth to Granger’s knickers. Granger cried out and tried to close her legs, imprisoning Pansy.

A chair pulled away from the table and Potter sat down. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Granger said, voice trembling. 

Pansy mapped the line of her cunt, drenching the fabric with her saliva. It didn’t take long for her to taste Granger, who was suddenly dripping wet. The taste was salty and sweet; it was thick and sticky. Pansy moaned softly. 

“Your face is so red,” Potter said, the _idiot_. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes.” Granger clutched the table. She slipped down and opened her legs just a little. 

“Have you finished your Transfiguration essay?” Potter said. “I’m struggling with mine.”

“You - can’t - copy - off - me.” Granger was gritting her teeth.

Pansy pushed her knickers to the side to tongue her outer lips. They were warm and _smooth_. Granger had found the time to shave, which meant she had been planning for Pansy to eat her out. This made her more confident; she parted Granger with gentle fingers and licked her clit, over and over, flattening her tongue.

“Oi, Ron! We’re over here!” Potter said.

“No, not him,” Granger moaned. Pansy stuck her tongue inside her. She moved it in and out like it was a cock. She wanted it to be her cock. Her nose was wet.

*

Hermione was going to die. She was going to orgasm. She didn’t know how or why, but she had never been so aroused. Pansy’s tongue was _inside_ her. Pansy was _fucking_ her with her tongue in the _library_ , and now Ron was joining them at the table.

“Are you going to sick up?” Harry said, sounding worried.

“No,” she said, strangled. 

Ron was eyeing her. “You look like you’re gonna have one of those things Muggles have all the time.”

She panted and writhed just a little. “A heart attack?”

Pansy slid two fingers into her, pressing up. She lapped at her clit, sucking, nibbling. Hermione had to clench her teeth so she wouldn’t moan. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. She should kick Pansy. She should curse her. God, she was on the brink of orgasm right in front of Ron and Harry.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Harry was looking at her with his green eyes, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She tipped her head back and let her mouth fall open.

Pansy was now fucking her steadily with her fingers, so deep. She was moaning against her clit, her licking becoming hurried, disjointed. Hermione wanted to see her. She wanted to make the table disappear so she could look down and see those cruel beautiful eyes staring up at her.

“Is someone under the table?” Ron said, a little panicked.

“Oh, _God_.” Hermione couldn’t stop it. She raced toward orgasm, pleasure pooling hotly in her belly, shooting down her thighs, and she knew it played out on her face. 

“Holy fuck,” Harry said, sounding alarmed or breathless. “Is Parkinson under there?” 

That did it: Hermione moaned lowly, her orgasm spilling hotly through her, and she rocked against Pansy’s mouth, her nose, wanting to choke her. 

Hermione slumped back, her eyes closed, a buzzing in her head. She probably had been loud, really loud, and everyone in the library was probably staring. But when she opened her eyes, she found only Harry and Ron looking.

There was movement, and Pansy appeared from beneath the table. She was smirking, her lips drenched. She wiped her mouth and fixed her skirt. Harry and Ron gaped at them.

“See you later, Granger.” She sauntered away.

“Bloody hell!” Ron said.

Hermione groaned and covered her face. She was mortified, but, strangely, she couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
